Star Wars and Penguins of Madagascar: Halloween Special
by DarthAstzelur
Summary: Happy Halloween everybody!


**Star Wars and Penguins of Madagascar**

**Halloween**

**Me: Sup peeps, today is Halloween! Yay!**

**Thomas: *rolls eyes* Yay good for you.**

**Me: Oh shut up, Halloween is the best holiday ever!**

**Shela: Anyway, DarthAstzelur does not own Star Wars or The Penguins of Madagascar And Yu-Gi-Oh! series.**

**Me: Yup, and btw, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

**Thomas is on his computer playing some computer games again like he usually does. Meanwhile, Shela is busy watching the two lobsters carving the pumpkins. Later, Hans is busy setting up the HQ by using a holographic holiday theme for Halloween. Halloween is within 3 hours as the clock show's its time at 9:00 o'clock PM almost midnight. Thomas on the other hand, he went to check on Shela. Blowhole began to jump on Thomas with a vampire cape like, he gritted his vampire teeth. Thomas screamed.**

"**Relax, is only me." Blowhole said. Thomas stopped screaming, he look at blowhole and sighed in relief.**

**Thomas smacked blowhole in the face as blowhole began to rub his smacked area.**

"**Ow, why did you do that for?" Blowhole asked.**

"**One, cause you scared me. And two, change that custom it's freaking me out!" Thomas said.**

"**Wait a minute, you're afraid of vampires?" He asked. Thomas shook his head in denial.**

"**No, but please change it!" Thomas said. Blowhole didn't know why Thomas said that. But something is strange about him. He shrugged as he got off from him. Thomas looks at blowhole a little. Then he turned his head towards Shela. Hans finished the Holiday Theme of the Halloween theme choices for their HQ. The whole living room is filled with bright red. Dark spooky trees; ghosts flowing passing by. And the theme of the music is mostly like a guitar sound like from Left 4 Dead 1 and 2 game menu theme. The following words were begun to spell out in Blood like words: 'Happy Halloween' Thomas smiled a little. He looks at Hans and gave him the thumbs up. Hans nodded.**

"**Good choice of this holiday theme Hans." Thomas said.**

"**Speaking of Halloween, what custom of you guys going to wear for this year?" Red One asked.**

"**I'm going to be Franken Stain." Jonathan said. "What about you Hans?"**

"**Well, I'm thinking about being as a pirate bird with one-eyed patch on it." Hans said with his perfect German accent. He looks at blowhole as he about to say. "What about you Dr. Mammal Fish?" He asked.**

"**Me? Well I already choose a custom. And I'm a vampire." Dr. Blowhole said. He gave a vampire like sound as Thomas began to jump when he heard that sound.**

"**Please, knock it off with that sound for just once!" Thomas told blowhole. The whole living room silent. Red One gave a blank look.**

"**Why? Doc is only just pretending." Red One said. Thomas lowered his head as he sighed.**

"**To tell you the truth, I'm… I'm." Thomas's words were difficult to answer but he gulped and began to spill some words out. "I'm scared of vampires!" He shouted. Everyone looked at Thomas and they exchange there looks. They burst out laughing, except for Shela. She didn't understood why he had to be scared by them but for her she doesn't know the true fears he had.**

"**You?" Hans snorted. "Scared of vampires? Come on their only just a myth." Hans said. Shela might agree with him, but he still continues laughing.**

"**No, It just…" Thomas's words were ignored as the whole group laughed. Thomas's face turns red in embarrassment. He looked at Jonathan as he laughing his head off. Shela shakes her head. She got on to her segway and went towards him. She gently placed her flipper on his right shoulder.**

"**Thomas, why didn't you tell me that you got scared of them? The only fears you were scared is Bees, Mosquitoes, Wasps and Spiders which is the only fear you had. But why vampires?" Shela asked and spoke softly. The group silent at last they look at him to find out why he was scared. He sighed as he began to speak.**

"**Because, when I was 5 years old. Me and my original parents took me to camp at the forests one time ago, we were gonna go hike there and visit one of the bat caves." Thomas explained. Everyone didn't laugh but shela still not know why but she kept herself silent. As Thomas began to continue his explanation.**

"**Once we were arrived, my father and my mother told me to be careful not to disturb them as we entered the cave, but I just hold the lantern on my left hand. I watch my parents carefully examine the area as I began to wonder off. I was kinda stupid at first if my father or my mother forgot to tell me not to go wondering off. As I went to look around further of the cave, I spotted the bats still sleeping. And I had to be careful not to disturb there sleeps, but without warning I accidently trip my foot on the big rock. And the lantern began to cause the bats to awake. I gasped in shock and they flew towards me. Surrounding me so I can't escape; I scream for help but no answer came." He said. Shela felt awful for Thomas that he was truly scared of them. But this story only makes him felt worse when he remembers it. **

"**I tried to cover myself as the bats still swarming around me, I heard my parents coming to saved me. My father began to throw the bats out the cave and once that happens. They were gone. My mother began to shield me with her arms as I cry in fear. I was truly scared and I promise myself I will never go back their again." He finished. His eyes started to fill with tears and it pour out as he began to cry. Shela gave a sad look at him. Blowhole and the others found out his true darkest fear but they didn't laugh but it only makes them felt awful for him. Shela pulled Thomas for a hug and comforting him, but she heard him whispering to himself.**

"**I promise I'll never go back there." He whispered sadly. He still continues to cry but shela felt hurt. She hugged him gently for support.**

"**Shish, there there. Don't cry." She cooed.**

"**I-I'm not crying, it's just a bad memory to remember." Thomas sniffed. Everyone silent themselves while shela still petted his back. Suddenly the bell within the HQ rang. Blowhole checks the timer notice it's at 12:00 o'clock PM. He smiled evilly. Halloween is here at last. He looks at Thomas as he pulled himself to wipe out the tears out.**

"**Before we go, what costume you're going to wear?" Red One asked.**

"**Don't." Jonathan warned.**

"**I was going to be a great psycho killer, with a chainsaw and finally the Hook." Thomas spooked as he pulled his costume on. It has a hockey mask, bullet proof armor and mostly the chainsaw with a hockey stick and his hook on his left hand. Everyone screamed at once. Included shela she screamed. Thomas laughed evilly.**

"**Told you!" Jonathan yelled at Red One.**

**They resume their scream, the lights turned on. Blowhole's Mother; Serena and Martha were the ones who looked at Thomas who dressed up as a psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook. Thomas turned and gasp in his nervous reaction. The two girls grinned at him. Thomas gulped, they went up to him. Martha and Serena look at him for awhile, they turned to see the others shaking like a leaf. They then turned back to Thomas. Thomas gave a nervous chuckle.**

"**Uh… happy Halloween?" He asked nervously. Both Serena and Martha faced-palmed together with a sigh; Thomas gave a small smile. Once that, Serena slaps Thomas in the face as he rubbed his smacked area. Even though, this is going to be a long night. Everyone got ready to head out of the HQ, and left mostly as for Blowhole, he began to do a vampire sound again as he covered himself with his black cape. Halloween has begun.**

* * *

**Me: Ooohh scary, I hope Blowhole does not turned me into a vampire.**

**Thomas: Hope so.**

**Me: I heard that!**

**Shela: Boys settle down!.**

**Me: *Groans* Review and Happy Halloween to all!**

**Blowhole: And beware of the vampires! *Laughs evilly***

**Me: And demons, spirits, ghosts, and mostly Zombies.**

**Blowhole: That too.**

**Me: Bye! *leaves***


End file.
